Cerca de ti
by Aiko Amori
Summary: No pudo negarse a ayudarla a conquistarlo. Pero, ¿cómo ella se iba a imaginar que se iba a enamorar también? Sólo por esa razón lo conoció mejor, y sucedió. De haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho que no, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorada de Gray. Gray&Lucy.
1. Capítulo I

**Cerca de ti**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.**

Personajes: Lucy Hearthphilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar.

Rating: K +

Romance & Humor

Autor: Aiko Amori

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Últimamente Juvia miraba en muy pocas ocasiones a Gray. Aquello no hacía más que ponerla triste y un poco enojada por una única y sencilla razón: Lucy Hearthphilia, su rival en el amor.

Hacía como una semana aproximadamente que habían partido a una misión lejos de Magnolia y, aunque iban acompañados de Erza, Natsu y Happy, eso no lograba tranquilizarla. Oh, no. Su mente ya empezaba a maquinar las cosas que harían la rubia y su Gray-sama estuvieran solos. Meneó la cabeza en un intento de quitar las imágenes de su mente. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, o los vería casados, con hijos… ¡ Otra vez no! Eso era lo malo de tener mucha imaginación.

—¡No Gray-sama, por favor no!- gritó con intensidad, que si no fuera porque los del Gremio estaban acostumbrados a ello se hubieran alarmado, pero como ya era normal ni se inmutaron en voltear a ver qué sucedía.

Mirajane, quien era la más próxima a ella, le preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Juvia? – ésta sólo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

La joven posó una mano en el hombro de la maga de agua, preocupándose por su estado, lo cual le llevó a inquirirle qué era lo que la hacía estar así.

—¡Juvia extraña a Gray-sama!

Al oír eso, Mirajane sonrió con aflicción. Desde su llegada al Gremio, Juvia había mostrado especial interés en Gray Fullbuster, quién parecía serle completamente indiferente.

—Tranquila, Juvia. Estoy segura que no han de tardar mucho en volver de la misión.

—¿En serio? Juvia quiere ver pronto a Gray-sama.

Mirajane le acarició el cabello y prontó agregó:

—Sí, pronto lo verás.

Juvia guardó silencio y pensó que sería buena idea preguntarle a ,irajane algo que quizá ella sabría, ya que ella tenía mucho tiempo en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, así ella despejaría toda duda respecto a ello.

—Juvia quiere saber si a Gray-sama le gusta alguien- no pudo evitar que un tinte carmesí se apoderara un poco de sus mejillas al mencionar esto.

Esta pregunta sorprendió levemente a Mirajane, pues la había tomado desprevenida, pero como Juvia siempre estaba al pendiente de Gray, quizá se había tardado un poco en preguntarlo, sino es que ya había intentado averiguarlo. Lo cierto era que ella no tenía idea de quien le gustara a Fullbuster, ya que él era bastante discreto en ese sentido, pero como ella era mmuy observadora había visto un pequeño interés que, poco a poco, probablemente, se convirtiera en algo mayor. No le diría a Juvia sobre ésta sospecha que tenía, porque no quería dar suposiciones que luego resultaran falsas, así que se abstuvo de mencionar el nombre de la joven.

Así mismo dijo: que desconocía si a Gray le gustaba alguien. Vio el semblante de Juvia y ésta se apresuró a preguntar algo que le causaba alarma.

—Pero a Gray-sama no le gustan los hombres… ¿o sí?- repentinamente llegó una imagen fugaz de su amor platónico dándose un beso con Natsu.

—No lo creo.- simplemente añadió, ya que debía seguir con sus deberes.

Aquella respuesta tan vacía de la mujer habían hecho mella en Juvia, quien pensaba que probablemente Gray no le hacía caso porque tenía otra inclinación sexual y, definitivamente, estaba enamorado de Natsu. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? Todo ese tiempo tratando a Lucy como su rival en el amor cuando en realidad era Natsu.

En aquel preciso instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Erza, viendo de reojo como Natsu y Gray se abrazaban mientras decían que se llevaban muy bien y que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, tratando de convencer a la muchacha de cabello rojo para que no les pusiera una paliza por andar peleando y a un lado de ella venía Lucy, ajena a todo aquello, sosteniendo un gatito entre sus manos. Happy revoloteaba alrededor de la rubia, observando con extrañeza al animal, que no hablabla y era "normal" según las palabras de Lucy; se había entristecido, preguntó si él no era normal como ese gato y si era raro, mas Lucy respondió que no era normal, era especial.

Al ver Juvia a Gray y Natsu abrazados, pensó que quizá se habrían declarado su amor y gritó:

—¡No! ¡Gray-sama, dile a Juvia que no es verdaaad!- y salió corriendo lejos de allí.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento y después siguió el alboroto.

—¿Que no es verdad qué?- Gray alzó una ceja. Cada vez entendía menos a Juvia.

—Está loca.- dijo a su lado Natsu, quien, viendo que Erza no estaba cerca, rápidamente quitó el brazo con el cual rodeaba a aquel, Gray hizo lo mismo.

Luego de eso, empezaron a insultarse como de costumbre.

—¿¡Podrían dejar de discutir, por favor!?- exclamó Lucy, quien estaba harta de ver cada discusión de los dos. En esta ocasión habían despertado al gatito, que comenzó a maullar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, más bien parecía que no la habían oído o sencillamente la habían ignorado. Esto enojó más a Lucy, quien sabía que la única que podría separarlos y espantarlos era Erza. Soltó un bufido y fue a donde Mirajane se encontraba.

—¡Hola, Lucy! ¿Qué tal les fue?- le sonrió y le ofreció una bebida a Lucy, que la joven aceptó encantada. Tomó la mitad del agua contenida en el vaso y un segundo después, contestó:

—Lo mismo de siempre, Mira. Los chicos y Erza hicieron mucho desastre y nos descontaron más de la mitad de lo que nos iban a pagar por realizar la misión. Y, de entre los escombros, me encontré este gatito, ¿a que está lindo, Mira?

La albina lo contempló unos momentos y, efectivamente, comprobó que era muy bonito. Su pelaje era casi en su totalidad blanco, excepto por unaparte de su cara y cuello que eran negras. No aparentaba más de tres meses de nacido.

—Está muy mono. ¿Lo cuidarás sólo tú?

La rubia abrió un poco más los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. Natsu y Gray me ayudaran a cuidarlo también.

—Pero Natsu ya tiene a Happy.

—Bueno sí, pero tiene que ayudarme un poco.

Mientras el gatito creciera un poco más ella lo cuidaría y también sus compañeros. Erza estaba totalmente descartada. No la imaginaba cuidado a una mascota pequeñita, aparte de que tenía mucho trabajo, pues, de los tres, era la que más tenía misiones en solitario. No por nada era la mujer más fuerte del Gremio de Fairy Tail.

La noche cayó rápidamente y la fiesta seguía en Fairy Tail. Bueno, si es que se le podía llamar fiesta por que como casi todos los días Cana hacía apuestas para ver quien tomaba y aguantaba más el alcohol que ella. Natsu y Gray comían ávidamente, Lucy sólo los miraba con algo de espanto, con la cuchara en la mano.

—Luce, come más que estas bien flaca—profirió de pronto Natsu, con un pollo frito en la mano y la bebida en otra.

—Cierra la boca, Natsu. No hables mientras comes.

Juvia observaba con tanta ilusión a Gray comer, que parecía que se le salían los corazoncitos por los ojos. Suspiró mientras miraba como Gray tenía un poco de puré de papa en la mejilla y cuando peleó con fiereza con Natsu por la útima pierna de pollo, llegando los dos a estirarse los cabellos mutuamente. "Adorable" describía Juvia a Gray, mientras Lucy los etiquetaba como "par de salvajes".

Con preocupación, Lucy miró la cantidad de baba que rodeaba a Juvia y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella.

Aún desconcertada, aceptó. Ambas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se alejaron de toda la algarabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo I**

**Nota de la autora:**

Mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y decidí hacerlo de la pareja Gray y Lucy, que es una de mis preferidas (Natsu&Lucy también figura en ellas). Sé que esta pareja no es tan popular, pero eso poco me importa. Simplemente quería escribir algo de ellos desde hace tiempo y al fin se me cumple. Espero que a los pocos que son seguidores de esta pareja les agrade lo que hasta ahora han leído. No sé de cuantos capítulos constará esta historia, pero no creo que sea muy larga. También pienso respetar las personalidades de los personajes, pero como soy nueva escribiendo sobre esta serie, espero que todo salga bien. Capítulo cortito, creo que los otros serán un poco más largos... Bueno, muchas gracias por leer.

Posdata:¡Nunca me terminan de convencer los resúmenes que hago! :/


	2. Capítulo II

**Cerca de ti**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima**

Personajes: Lucy Hearthfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar.

Rating: K +

Romance & Humor

**Autor: Aiko Amori**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**M**ordió su labio inferior para evitar reír y que Juvia no lo tomara a mal. Lo que a ella le inquietaba no tenía mucho sentido .¿Que a Gray le gustaran los hombres? Lo dudaba mucho. Si bien, no sabía si una chica del Gremio o de Magnolia le gustara, nunca le pasó por la mente la idea de que fuera homosexual. De hecho, a ella le parecía bastante varonil; no sabía porque Juvia lo consideraba lo contrario.

Miró hacia donde sus dos compañeros se hallaban tragando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Si que la misión los había fatigado mucho. Probablemente habían hecho una apuesta sobre quien comía más rápido, porque tal como se pelearon por la última pierna de pollo, ahora lo hacían por el pastel y la gelatina. Mientras tanto, Lucy negaba que hubiera una relación más íntima que de amistad, trabajo, compañerismo y rivalidad entre ellos.

—¡Se tomaron las manos! Gray-sama engaña a Juvia con Natsu!— llevó sus dos manos a la cara y se la cubrió, negando continuamente.

—Se están peleando por las galletas, Juvia— Confirmado: Juvia amaba con tanta pasión a Gray, porque miraba cosas en donde no las había. En aquel momento quiso tranquilizarla y le tomó la mano— Yo también te tomo la mano, eso no quiere decir que seamos novias.

Juvia sólo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó callada. Lucy no creía tanto en el amor a primera vista, aunque como escritora trataba de imaginarse en una situación parecida y así comprender mejor los personajes y plasmar las ideas con más sentimiento. Y ella sabía, de antemano, que no todo escritor cree en lo que escribe. Pero frente a sus ojos estaba una joven que al parecer ya había experimentado el tan controvertido "amor a primera vista", pues, en cuanto Juvia vio a Gray, se enamoró de él como si de un hechizo se tratara.

—¿Porqué no le confie…?— no pudo terminar la frase, pues le habían aventado una galleta en la cabeza. Inmediatamente se giró a ver quién se la había lanzado.—¿Quién fue?

Natsu levantó la mano y le dijo en voz alta, para que escuchara:

—¡Vente a comer Luce, que Gray se está acabando la comida! — el de cabello oscuro le golpeó la cabeza, le protestó que él también se la estaba terminando, reanudando la pelea.

Al oír los gruñidos que provenían de su estómago, Lucy sabía que Natsu tenía razón. Había probado si acaso unos cinco bocados antes de que Juvia le llamara para platicar con ella.

Lucy se sonrojó y le pidió disculpas a Juvia por el incidente, para después decirle con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba al gato que se había dormido entre sus brazos.

—Ops. Mi estómago reclama comida. Te veo luego— justo cuando se disponía a volver a la mesa con los chicos, Juvia le tomó del brazo.

—Juvia quiere la ayuda de Lucy. Quiere que ella le ayude a investigar si a Gray-sama le gusta Natsu u otra chica—La rubia la volteó a ver, desconcertada. ¿Todavía seguía creyendo que a Gray le gustaba Natsu? —Por favor— agregó. Miró los ojos suplicantes de Juvia y no se sintió capaz de negarse. No se consideraba una experta en el amor—no había tenido ningún novio aún, tristemente—, pero haría lo posible por ayudarla. Y, de paso, quizá de aquella aventura sacara material para continuar su novela o inspirarse y crear una nueva. Sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Genial! Esperaba que su musa regresara pronto para volver a escribir.

—Está bien, te ayudaré—Juvia gritó y saltó varias veces, llena de felicidad. Pronto ella y su Gray-sama estarían juntos. Sus ojos se volvieron corazones y suspiró.—Si me permites—el estómago de Lucy no aguantaría mucho más y sólo atinó a decir eso, sin despedirse adecuadamente.

Agradecía interiormente que Lucy haya accedido a ayudarla, pero no descartaría a la maga de espíritus estelares como una de sus rivales que estaban detrás de su Gray-sama. Tenía entendido que eran varias. Debía prestar atención al comportamiento de Lucy y cada movimiento de ella, porque no quería que ella ni nadie le robara al amor de su vida.

Al pasar cerca de donde Natsu y Gray peleaban, Lucy le quitó una galleta a Natsu y se la llevó a la boca, tratando de no devorarla en el proceso por el hambre que tenía, no quería parecerse a los salvajes de sus amigos. Ella era una dama y debía comportarse como tal

—¡Oye Luce, esa galleta era mía—profirió Natsu, molesto.

—Era, como bien dijiste—le guiñó un ojo, de manera juguetona. Era justo que hiciera enojar un poquito a Natsu, después de que Happy y él le hicieran pasar los corajes de su vida al invadir la privacidad de su hogar cuantas veces querían. Tomó la cuchara dispuesta a continuar con la comida que había quedado suspendida, y, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba vacío. Al hablar, su voz no se escuchó enojada. Más bien fue como triste y resignada. —Otra vez. ¿Quién fue?

Natsu y Gray aún se encontraban peleando y rápidamente se señalaron. Ambos tenían tanto apetito que arrasaron con la mayoría de la comida de la mesa, excepto por quienes cuidaban muy bien su plato de ellos. Como estaban enfrascados en su contienda, no se fijaron que devoraron el contenido del plato de Lucy. Olvidaron que estaban peleando y miraron serios a Lucy, quien se veía algo decaída.

—Lo sentimos Lucy; no nos dimos cuenta de…—pero no alcanzó a terminar, porque Gray tomó la palabra.

—Toma— le ofreció el plato con las cuatro galletas que le quedaban— no se disculpó, pero aquello era una forma de enmendar un poco el error que Natsu y él habían cometido.

Lucy tomó una galleta y dijo:

—Gracias, supongo. Me voy a descansar. Buenas noches—se levantó de la silla y a paso lento se retiró del Gremio.

—¡Espera, Lucy!—gritó Natsu, pero Lucy no volteó.

Cuando iba a emprender el recorrido para alcanzar a la chica, alguien lo detuvo, sujetándolo por su bufanda.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Oh, no. Esa escalofriante voz la conocía muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento fresco de Magnolia le acarició el rostro. Observó el cielo estrellado y sonrió con melancolía. Ella misma desconocía la razón por la que se encontraba tan triste. Era normal que Natsu, Happy y Gray la molestaran de vez en cuando—aunque los primeros lo hiciera más seguido- ya estaba acostumbrada y, más que ponerse triste, le enojaba que la usaran como principal víctima de sus bromas. Adjudicó eso al hecho de que estaba hambrienta y sencillamente reaccionó de manera distinta a como hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones. La misión la había dejado agotada y, como no consumió comida suficiente se sentía así: Cansada y vulnerable.

Pronto llegó a su casa. Hurgó dentro de su bolsa para sacar la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. ¡Al fin, hogar dulce hogar, dulce hogar! Como seguía con mucha hambre todavía, pero igualmente quería quitarse toda suciedad y preocupación de encima y, ¿qué mejor que un buen baño para relajarse? Ya era hora de consentirse. Después prepararía algo que tuviera en el refrigerador para comer y listo.

Abrió la llave de la regadera para que la tina se estuviera llenando en lo que ella buscaba su pijama. Se desprendió de su ropa y se metió al agua. ¡Qué delicia! Se permitió estar así unos dos minutos y luego tomó el shampoo de fresas con mango, que tenía un aroma que le encantó y no dudó en adquirir.

¡Cuán sucia se podía terminar después de una misión! Su cabello naturalmente rubio, parecía que se había vuelto café de tanto polvo que tenía. "Qué vergüenza. Debí de haberme dado una ducha cuando traje al gatito a casa". Un momento… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nunca traje al gato a la casa! ¡No puede ser!" Todo el estrés del que pudo haberse librado volvió instantáneamente a ella. " ¡Pobre gatito!"

A velocidad de la luz, se quitó todo el resto de jabón que cubría su cuerpo y cabeza, tomó una toalla y trató de secarse lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Casi se caía con el agua que estaba afuera de la tina, pero alcanzó a sostenerse de ésta y evitó una caída que pudo haber sido fatal. Se puso la pijama, tomó la llave y, antes de que abriera la puerta, oyó tres continuos golpes que depositaron en esta. Estaba preocupada por el gato, pero se desconcertó más, pues el reloj ya apuntaba las once con cuarenta minutos. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

—¡Abre la puerta, Luce! ¡Somos yo y el cerebro congelado!—seguido de esto se escuchó otra voz protestar y un "Aye" por parte de Happy.

Se retiró de la ventana. Ya no sería necesario ver de quién —o quienes- se trataba.

—Ya es tarde, ¿qué sucede? — No los miró directamente, puesto que sólo pensaba en el pequeño animal que quizá estuviera por alguna parte de Magnolia sufriendo frío y, en vez de invitarlos a pasar, ella fue quien salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Al parecer ya recordaste que olvidaste algo en el Gremio— habló ésta vez Gray con su habitual tono serio, pero Lucy pudo advertir una minúscula pizca de burla, algo que no era tan normal en Gray, pero que ciertas veces lo había oído utilizar de todas maneras.

—¡Sí!— contestó, esta vez volteándolo a ver directamente. Pero no sólo sus ojos color chocolate vieron a Gray, sino que en su regazo estaba el culpable de que interrumpiera su relajante baño de burbujas—sí, en teoría ella era la culpable de todo eso y lo sabía-—¡Gatito!

Se lanzó hacia Gray y prácticamente le arrebató al gato, brindándole la rubia a su vez un gran abrazo asfixiador. Ambos chicos se mostraron satisfechos al ver la felicidad de su compañera de equipo.

—Ten cuidado— le advirtió Gray, quien vio que el pobre animal apenas podía respirar.

Lucy recobró la compostura y les preguntó a los chicos que donde lo habían encontrado. Antes de responerle su incógnita, Natsu murmuró un "tengo frío" y se metió al interior de la casa, seguido de Happy y Gray. Genial, volvían a ser los mismos. Sin preguntar se auto invitaban a su morada.

—¿Y bien? — retomó la conversación la joven, sentándose en el sillón, al lado de donde Natsu y Gray se habían acomodado como si estuvieran en su propia casa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Natsu te gritó cuando te ibas del Gremio?— Lucy asintió—Pues era porque habías olvidado al gato.—añadió simplemente.

¡Condenado Natsu! ¿Entonces era sólo porque había olvidado al gato la razón por la que le había llamado? Y ella que pensó que era porque su amigo le remordió la conciencia y le pediría disculpas o algo parecido.

En aquel momento Natsu se levantó y fue hacia el refrigerador, sacó jamón, lechuga, pollo y muchas cosas más, mientras las ponía sobre la mesa.

—¿Se puede saber que haces, Natsu? Te acabaste mi comida y ahora ¿quieres terminar con la de mi casa?—el de cabello rosa le explicó que Gray, Happy y él le prepararían algo de comer.

—¿Cómo? — ¿había escuchado bien? Un ligero color rosa se adueñó de sus mejillas. —¿Me prepararán comida?

—Es lo justo— Gray se levantó y se acercó a Natsu. Miró al interior del frigorífico y sacó una pechuga de pollo.

"_Después de todo son atentos" _pensó Lucy, observando como los jóvenes tomaban verduras y las cortaban sin tanta experiencia. "_Chicos…"_

Natsu tomó el cuchillo que Gray estaba utilizando y comenzó una pelea.

"_Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" _

Inhaló, exhaló y gritó:— ¡Chicos, tranquilos!

Recordaron entonces la amenaza que los hizo ir ahí, aparte de dejar al gato. El cuerpo de ambos se estremeció.

"—_¿Qué ha pasado? Esa voz no podía ser de nadie más, nadie imprimía tanto miedo en la voz como Erza._

"— _¡Que él se acabó la comida de Lucy!— se señalaron los dos, presas del miedo a más no poder. _

"—_Como sea que haya sido. Los dos irán a la casa de Lucy y le prepararán la cena, ¿entendido?— Asintieron sin ninguna protesta de su parte._

_Sabían perfectamente que Erza era una de las peores torturadoras y no querían tener que pasar más por eso._

Continuaron tratando de cocinar algo comestible y Natsu se encargó del arroz y Gray de freír la pechuga de pollo.

Lucy miró a Gray y recordó algo. Tenía que averiguar si a Gray le gustaba Natsu—lo cual le parecía absurdo—, si era homosexual y le gustaba otro hombre aparte de Salamander o si le gustaba una chica. Lucy tenía tendencia a creer que era esto último. Estiró el brazo y tomó una libreta que estaba cerca de ella y anotó lo siguiente.

"Gray cocina, ¡Punto a tu favor, Juvia! Quizá él te prepare el desayuno."

Por lo pronto no agregaría nada más. Estaba decidido. Haría una especie d ediario en el cual redactaría las cosas que encontraba curiosas de Gray y después de esto se lo entregaría a Juvia. "_Que inteligente eres, Lucy. _Se elogió a ella misma.

Tenía hambre aún, pero los chicos no terminaban de cocinar. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente cuando Happy le llamó.

—¡Lucy, ya está listo todo! ¡Aye!

Se talló el ojo izquierdo y bostezó. Se encaminó al comedor. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Los chicos sabían cocinar, al parecer. Se miraba exquisito.

Tomó con el tenedor algo de arroz y fingió que le gustó. Tenía ganas de escupirlo, pero se aguantó las ganas. Vio el resto de comida que quedaba en el plato. Tenía buen aspecto, pero se les había quemado un poco y le habían echado mucha sal. Tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué tal estaría la pechuga? La probó y tenía mucho aceite.

Bueno, por lo menos habían hecho el intento y eso era lo que contaba. Ella misma se preparó la cena con la despensa que quedaba y les dio indicaciones para que cocinaran mejor.

—Que exigente eres, Lucy.— pronunció Natsu, en una especie de berrinche.

Era claro que todos ya tenían sueño. Lucy sonrió y terminó la comida. El sueño cada vez era mayor. El último pensamiento que tuvo esa noche fue que, en definitiva, a sus compañeros no les iba para nada la cocina. Ser magos les iba mucho mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo II**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Un poco más largo que el anterior, un poco corto de lo que esperaba hacerlo. Es lo que salió, haha. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto que la historia les guste. Espero poner pronto siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos y gracias.

**Aiko Amori**


	3. Capítulo III

**Cerca de ti**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.**

Autor: Aiko Amori

Categoría: Romance & Humor

Personajes principales: Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar.

Rating: K+

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**S**us ojos se abrieron lentamente. Ahogó un bostezo, parpadeó varias veces y con sorpresa vio que seguía en casa de Lucy. Volteó a su derecha y se encontró a la joven, que yacía con la cabeza reposando en el plato en el que había comido anteriormente. No pudo reprimir esbozar una sonrisa. La rubia solía ponerlo de buen humor, ya que le pasaban muchas cosas, en su mayoría, graciosas. Decidió llevarla a su habitación. La levantó con sus fuertes brazos y se la puso por encima del hombro. Abrió la puerta de la recámara, que se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad, y como no conseguía ver prácticamente nada, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Batalló un poco, pero al final lo encontró. La colocó sobre el colchón y, listo para salir de ahí, quiso levantarse, pero algo lo detuvo. Fueron los brazos de Lucy, que le rodearon el cuello.

—Siempre quise tener un gatito como tú— musitó entre sueños. Así que Lucy Heartfilia hablaba cuando estaba dormida... —Estás muy bonito, ¿sabías?

Gray se sintió sofocado. La joven cada vez lo abrazaba con más euforia y sería más difícil salir de su agarre sin que ella se despertara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo esperar a que debilitara el abrazo, no había otra opción. De repente, se dio cuenta que no sentía tanto calor como antes. ¿Qué demonios? ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? Se encontraba desnudo y encima de muchacha, en una posición sumamente comprometedora. Tragó saliva. Esperaba que Lucy no abriera los ojos por nada del mundo. Si lo miraba así, arriba de ella y sin nada de ropa, no le iba a ir para nada bien. Lucy no era ni una décima parte tan aterradora como lo era Erza, pero igualmente su reacción al ver semejante posición sería… Bueno, ni quería saberlo. Se acordó de la vez en que lo corrió cuando él entró sin permiso a su vivienda —y estaba desnudo, como casi siempre—, ella le propinó una tremenda patada, que Gray se preguntó, ¿de dónde habría sacado tanta fuerza? Así pues, Lucy se enfadaba y golpeaba a Natsu cada vez que invadía su privacidad, y él no sería una excepción.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba así. Gran parte de ese período se la pasó pensando en qué haría Lucy cuando se percatara de la situación. Gritar como poseída hasta que se le acabara la voz era la primera opción. La segunda era que lo llamara "pervertido" y lo pateara con fuerza descomunal como la vez pasada. La tercera que lo corriera de su casa, gritándole que no volviera jamás. Y, por supuesto, la última opción era la más posible: que hiciera todo lo anterior mencionado.

La respiración de la maga de espíritus estelares se tornó más relajada y, con ello, los brazos se aflojaron del cuello de Fullbuster. Gray sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima—literalmente, ya que era justo lo contrario—. Lo más pronto que pudo se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Lucy comenzó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, como monosílabos. Por un segundo pensó que abriría los ojos, pero no fue así. La cubrió con una sábana y se apresuró a salir de la recámara. Uf, de la que se había salvado.

Preparado para retirarse e irse hacia su casa, miró a Natsu y Happy dormidos en la sala. Lo iba a despertar para que se fuera con él, pero el Dragon Slayer tenía el sueño bastante pesado, tanto, que si se abría la tierra él ni se daba cuenta. Optó por quedarse ahí. Sabía que no podría dormir a causa de los ronquidos de su compañero, pero tampoco tenía pensado permitir que Natsu se quedara a solas con Lucy. No era correcto.

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol se filtró a través de la ventana de su habitación, logrando con ello que sus ojos parpadearan, y poco a poco los abrió. Estiró sus brazos para sentirse menos adormilada. Observó el reloj despertador que estaba en el buró a un lado de su cama. Con asombro vio la hora que marcaba: Nueve con quince minutos de la mañana. Buscó sus pantuflas, se las puso y fue a mirarse al espejo. ¿Por qué se había despertado tan tarde? ¿Por qué no puso la alarma la noche anterior, como acostumbraba hacerlo todos los días? ¿Por qué tenía esa cara que podría que provocarle un infarto a cualquiera que la viera? Bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Solamente estaba un poco despeinada. Sonrió, consciente de que había exagerado al pensar que estaba espantosa. Una última y más importante pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta su habitación?

No es como si se hubiera puesto hasta atrás por consumir un alto porcentaje de alcohol – eso encajaba con Cana, con ella no.-, o que tuviera amnesia de vez en cuando. No. Ella sabía que Natsu, Gray y Happy habían llegado a su casa a altas horas de la noche con el gato que había olvidado en el Gremio y que, después, entraron a su casa con la novedad de que querían prepararle la cena. Sabría Dios que mosca les picó. Cuando terminaron de cocinar, le sirvieron en un plato y ella se dispuso a comer. En el instante que probó el primer bocado, supo que a ellos se les debía mantener lejos de la cocina. Les dio unos cuantos consejos que, en el fondo, sabía que ninguno de los dos había puesto ni un poco de atención. Después de hablar de cosas sin importancia, el sueño se fue apoderando cada vez más de ella. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Ignoraba si sus compañeros ya se habían ido o continuaban ahí cuando ella se entregó por completo a los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró. Ya se los preguntaría cuando los viera.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el gato maullaba sin cesar. Lucy lo miró, sonriente.

—¿Tienes hambre, gatito? Apuesto a que sí— le hizo una caricia en la cabeza y lo tomó entre sus manos. El animal ronroneó, dándole un lengüetazo en el brazo. Desde pequeña había deseado tener una mascota, pero su padre no le había dejado. Ahora, a sus diecisiete años, tenía un gato del cual no se podría hacer cargo por mucho tiempo por sus constantes misiones. Lo único que esperaba era no encariñarse mucho con el, porque así se le dificultaría más la despedida.

Se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de leche. Por alguna razón volteó a la sala y ahí estaban Natsu y Happy, dormidos. Lucy lanzó un fuerte grito. Ellos nunca aprenderían la lección.

—¡Natsuuu, Happy! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**.**

**.**

Mirajane observaba cautelosamente a Gray por el rabillo del ojo. Verlo en el estado en el que se encontraba no era muy común. El chico había llegado prácticamente arrastrando los pies, después de que abrieran el Gremio, a muy temprana hora del día. A menos de que tuviera una misión, él normalmente llegaba casi a medio día. Raro. Tenía ojeras, indicio de que no había dormido bien. La albina le preparó un café y se lo dio. Él le agradeció con un asentimiento en la cabeza, sin decir nada ni una sola palabra. Meneó la bebida, esperando que se enfriara un poco para poder consumirla.

—Gray, ¿estás bien?— preguntó con preocupación Mirajane. Pasaron como tres segundos antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza.

Por culpa del tonto de Natsu no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Además de por los fuertes ronquidos, vigilaba de que no fuera "sonámbulo" y misteriosamente fuera a parar a la cama de Lucy. Después de descubrir que Lucy hablaba cuando estaba dormida, era más creíble pensar que Natsu caminara dormido. Tenía sentido.

Pasó buen rato tendido sobre la barra. Poco a poco fueron llegando más miembros del Gremio, rompiendo la calma del lugar. Una conocida voz le llamó, con un tono de voz bastante intranquilo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Gray-sama? Dígale a Juvia en qué puede ayudarlo, ella estará muy contenta en hacerlo. — reveló la joven de cabello azul, poniendo su rostro también en la barra, para estar a la altura del de Gray.

A Fullbuster le abrumó la cercanía de Juvia, así que se alejó un tanto de ella. Ella era muy atenta con él, quizá demasiado. No le gustaba para nada eso. Quería su espacio, pero ella aparecía detrás de él en el momento menos pensado, lo llamaba "Gray-sama" como si de un ser de la realeza se tratara y eso lo espantaba. No era su intención ser grosero con ella, así que respondió:

—Sólo me falta dormir, eso es todo— murmuró él. Levantó su cabeza e ingirió lo que faltaba del café, para así despertar de su somnolencia.

Al oír eso, automáticamente se le colorearon las mejillas. Con que era eso, bueno, pues Juvia tenía una buena solución.

—Si Gray-sama quiere, Juvia le acompañará a su casa y dormirá junto a él, para que pueda estar tranquilo. —movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro, imaginándose las escenas: Gray dormiría como si fuera un bebé y ella lo observaría y, lentamente, se aproximaría para darle un dulce beso.

El joven miró la cara de Juvia y, como sabía que tenía una gran imaginación, supo que ella estaba creando una nueva historia de ellos.

—No, gracias.

Loxar siguió insistiendo y él continuó negando.

**.**

Luego de la reprimenda por invadir su departamento y unos cuantos golpes que le atizó, los cuatro se dirigieron al Gremio de Fairy Tail. Lucy tenía planeado dejar al animal en su casa, con suficiente comida y agua, pero el gato le puso unos ojos de tristeza que ella no pudo negarse a llevarlo consigo. Giró a ver a Natsu y le preguntó por tercera vez:

—¿Seguro que no me llevaste a la cama ayer?— interrogó, queriendo saber una respuesta concreta. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al instante, puesto que no había acomodado bien las palabras y Natsu podía mal interpretarlas. Sintió que lentamente se ruborizó. —Este… Natsu, no es…

—Se gussstan.—parloteó Happy. Lucy frunció el ceño y le ordenó que se callara, mas el Exceed hizo caso omiso a la rubia.

—Que no fui yo, Luce. ¿No fue el cubito de hielo?—cuestionó, sin que en realidad le importara mucho el asunto. Ignoró la burla de Happy y prosiguió caminando, con las manos entrelazadas atrás de su cabeza. Únicamente quería llegar al Gremio, ir al tablón de anuncios y buscar una misión interesante. O buscar alguien con quien pelear, claro.

—Es cierto, no había pensado en él. Le preguntaré cuando lleguemos..— inconscientemente se había quedado parada, mientras que Natsu y Happy continuaron andando.

— ¡Oigan, espérenme!— gritó Lucy, acelerando el paso para alcanzarlos.

**.**

La mayor parte de los miembros de Fairy Tail ya estaba en el Gremio. Como todos los días, Lucy tenía pensado ir a la barra y saludar a Mirajane, pero fue entonces que vio conversando a Gray y Juvia y supo que no debía ir ahí por lo pronto, los interrumpiría y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. _Bien por ti, Juvia. _Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que esos dos fueran pareja. Sería algo así como una especie de cupido. Y sí, ya lo había decidido: sería la madrina de sus hijos.

Natsu se adelantó, preparado para iniciar una disputa con Gray. Lucy se lo esperaba, así que fue tras él y logró cubrirle la boca antes de que el de cabello rosa le berreara al mago de hielo alquímico. Con la otra mano le pidió que guardara silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?—interrogó, cuando se vio liberado de la mano de la rubia. Lucy se comportaba de una forma extraña últimamente. Desde que la conoció le pareció rara, pero ya se estaba saliendo de control. —Eres rara, Luce.

—No te metas con Gray ahora, déjalo hablar con Juvia, ¿sí?— pidió con mirada suplicante. Natsu se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. La rubia observó a su alrededor y divisó a lo lejos al Dragon Slayer de hierro. —Mira, ahí va Gajeel.— en cuanto escuchó ese nombre, el chico salió corriendo para buscarle pelea.

Hearthfilia pasó una mano por su frente, aliviada. Bien, ¿entonces qué haría? Desde donde estaba, el diálogo de Gray y Juvia parecía entretenido, así que la muchacha de cabello azul no ocuparía de su ayuda por el momento.

—Buenos días, Lu-chan. ¿Cómo estás?—saludó efusivamente Levy. Al ver que la rubia no le había prestado atención, por sobre el hombro de Lucy trató de ver qué tanto veía— ¿Qué miras?

—A Gray y Juvia. — respondió automáticamente. Cuando se percató que Levy estaba a su lado, dio un ligero brinco. —Ah, h-hola Levy-chan.

Los ojos de McGarden brillaron con un deje de suspicacia. Una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa se formó en su cara y le dio un grácil codazo.

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Lu-chan?

— ¿Eh? Claro que no— murmuró, queriendo aclarar lo más rápido posible la confusión. Presa del pánico, desconoció que sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad rosada. —No es lo que piensas, Levy-chan, yo sólo…

—Tu cara dice lo contrario, Lu-chan…—al instante, Lucy se llevó las manos a su cara, tratando de ocultar el rubor.

—Me pongo roja con facilidad— y era cierto. Desde pequeña había tenido ese inconveniente, no era porque le gustara Gray o algo así. Sabía que, si no aclaraba el asunto, el rumor se iba a esparcir como humo por todo el Gremio. No era cierto y no le convenía para nada que Juvia se enterara de eso, pues la volvería a tomar en contra de ella y tenía suficientes problemas como para añadir otro a la lista.

—Ajá— musitó, no muy convencida. La expresión de Levy cambió. De una de burla se convirtió en una de asombro. —Lu-chan, Gray está volteando para acá.

Lucy no le dio importancia a eso. Estaba disponiéndose para contarle la verdad a Levy, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Cuando terminó de contárselo, el rostro de su amiga era todo un poema.

—Para que quede claro: No me gusta Gray. Sólo es un compañero de equipo y amigo—McGarden se limitó a asentir. Lucy suspiró. —Por cierto, Levy-chan ¿no tienes un libro que tenga consejos sobre cómo conquistar a un hombre?

Levy hurgó dentro de su bolso y sacó un libro delgado, con un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer como portada.

—Te lo recomiendo, contiene muchos consejos infalibles. — señaló, guiñando un ojo.

— ¿Te han funcionado con Gajeel?—no pudo negar que fue una buena manera de "vengarse", aparte de querer saciar su curiosidad respecto a los avances de esos dos. Fue el turno de Levy de ponerse como un tomate maduro.

—N-no… No los he puesto en práctica y no creo que lo haga. Quizá él no sienta lo mismo por mí, Lu-chan. —y es que a su amiga no podía mentirle diciéndole que consideraba a Gajeel sólo como amigo, pues, desde que lo vio, sintió una extraña conexión con él. No era precisamente el prototipo de un príncipe azul, más bien era un tanto difícil y antipático, pero ella quería conocerlo a fondo, pues sabía que Gajeel Redfox no era todo lo que aparentaba ser. No se atrevía a decir que fue amor a primera vista, más bien fue miedo a primera vista. Pero poco a poco lo fue conociendo mejor y descubrió que no era tan rudo. Tenía un fuerte sentido de protección hacia ella, probablemente porque ella era muy menuda y él muy alto, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, a Levy le empezó a llamar la atención. Al pasar el tiempo, su corazón latía vigorosamente cada que lo veía, ahí fue cuando se enteró de que le gustaba.

Recurrió a leer más libros de amor, aunque en ningún momento quiso aplicarlos para conquistarlo. No, si él correspondía algún día a sus sentimientos, sería a la auténtica Levy McGarden, no por la ayuda de algún libro.

—Eso no lo sabes. Deberías de decirle lo que sientes. — aconsejó Lucy, enternecida por lo hermosa que se miraba su amiga al hablar del chico que le gustaba. Era cierto lo que decía la gente. El amor te hace ver más bella. La forma en que te expresas, el brillo de los ojos, la sonrisa, todo era distinto. Todo se reflejaba hacia el exterior. Una sonrisa se formó en la faz de la rubia. Quería experimentar cómo era el estar enamorada. Tenía un ligero conocimiento de los síntomas por lo que había leído en los libros, pero ella no conocía aún ese sentimiento.

Levy convino darle otro giro a la conversación.

—Y… ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Lu-chan?— Heartfilia no se esperaba aquella cuestión por parte de su amiga. Al pasar un momento reaccionó y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué hay de Natsu?

La confusión llegó con más vigor a Lucy. ¿Porqué siempre la emparejaban con Natsu? Sí, se la pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero no había nada más que una amistad entre ellos, ¿o sí?

— ¿Natsu? ¿Por qué piensas que hay algo entre nosotros?— preguntó con vehemencia. La verdad era que ella quería saber el porqué las personas pensaban que entre ellos dos existía algo más.

—Te gusta, ¿no es así?

—Responde a la pregunta que te hice, Levy-chan— le farfulló Lucy, con simulado enfado.

Levy infló los mofletes, en forma de berrinche.

—Está bien—adoptó una expresión soñadora y empezó a relatar— Cuida bastante de ti, Lu-chan, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar. Y, aunque lo niegues, me he dado cuenta de cómo le miras.

—Cuida de mí porque somos compañeros de equipo. Así como se preocupa por mí, lo hace por Happy, Erza, Gray y cualquier miembro de este Gremio. Natsu tiene un gran corazón y para él la amistad es lo principal. No sé de qué forma dices que lo miro, pero yo creo que es porque le tengo un profundo cariño.

—Que puede ser amor…

— ¡Levy-chan!

McGarden no insistió más en el tema. Llegaría el momento en que Lucy, por sí sola, se diera cuenta si sentía algo más por Natsu o era pura amistad. Ella sólo decía lo que miraba. No era ninguna adivina o experta en notar el amor, podía equivocarse, pero Lucy preguntó y ella simplemente respondió con sinceridad.

—Así que… ¿cómo ayudaremos a que Gray y Juvia sean pareja?— musitó Levy con alegría, después de unos minutos de silencio. Los ojos de la rubia, antes pensativos, brillaron de felicidad, a pesar de que no tenía idea de cómo ser de utilidad.

—No lo sé— bufó, un tanto derrotada. — ¿Alguna idea?

— Es cierto. — dijo Levy en voz alta. —Me olvidé por completo del libro— lo tomó y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Lucy, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

Decidió que lo mejor era irse a descansar un poco. No había mucho movimiento en el Gremio. Erza no aparecía por ningún lado, Natsu peleaba con Gajeel, Lucy platicaba con Levy y Happy comía un pescado con avidez. Gray no contaba con suficiente energía para ir a molestar a Natsu y Gajeel, posó una mano en su cara y, aburrido, preguntó a Mirajane si había una misión interesante para realizar en solitario.

—Por ahora no hay—manifestó luego de ver el libro—Todas requieren de mínimo dos personas. Gray, tu ropa.

— ¿Cuándo pasó esto?— y velozmente recogió su ropa para ponérsela.

—A Juvia le gusta mucho como se ve Gray-sama. —dijo Juvia, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Apenado, Gray tomó su ropa y se vistió velozmente.

—Me voy— anunció, levantándose de su asiento. Juvia inmediatamente le siguió, despidiéndose de Mirajane con la mano y apresurándose para que Gray no se fuera sin ella.

—Juvia le acompaña.

—Quiero estar solo, Juvia. — murmuró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Levy y Lucy salieron casualmente frente a ellos.

—Esto va mal, Lu-chan. Gray quiere estar solo, ¿qué hacemos?—le musitó al oído. Lucy, al segundo, le contestó. —Lo tengo. Tú sígueme. — Levy afirmó con la cabeza.

Como no queriendo la cosa, Lucy alzó la voz un poco más de lo habitual.

—Levy-chan, he oído que cerca de aquí venden unos helados riquísimos, ¿vamos?— preguntó animadamente la rubia, aplaudiéndose interiormente por ser tan buena actriz. En las misiones que había compartido con Gray se había percatado de que este, cada que podía, comía nieve. Era una buena oportunidad para que Gray y Juvia tuvieran su primera cita.

—Me parece una excelente idea, se me antojó uno. Oh, mira, ahí están Gray y Juvia, ¿qué tal si los invitamos?— formuló Levy, con una expresión de asombro en su cara un tanto forzada. A Lucy le pareció sumamente graciosa, pero trató de contener la risa y respondió.

—Claro. Chicos, ¿les gustaría ir con nosotras a la heladería?— Lucy miró a Juvia con sagacidad, esperando que captara el mensaje que le quería transmitir a través de sus ojos. Al ver que los ojos de Juvia cambiaron de estar confundidos a mostrar felicidad, supo que había logrado su cometido.

—Juvia sí quiere ir. Gray-sama, ¿nos acompaña?

Gray, al mirar a Lucy con el gato entre sus manos, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Así que Lucy siempre quiso tener una mascota…

Cuando volvió en sí, ya iba de camino con las chicas. Juvia lo tomó del brazo y sonreía. Al lado de ella, Levy y Lucy cuchicheaban entre sí. Bueno, ya tenía cerca de una semana que no comía helado. Se olvidó de que tenía sueño y una imagen de nieve de chocolate se adueñó de su mente.

Llegaron al establecimiento y cada quien pidió lo que quería. Lucy pidió uno de fresa con vainilla, Levy uno de galleta con chispas de chocolate y, finalmente, Gray y Juvia de chocolate.

_Tienen cosas en común_ pensó con alegría Lucy. Se permitió mirarlos un poco más, viendo lo bonitos que se miraban juntos. Gray era guapo, Juvia hermosa. El joven no decía palabra alguna, sino que únicamente estaba concentrado en disfrutar su helado. Juvia miraba los movimientos de él, suspirando, olvidándose de su helado que se estaba derritiendo.

Necesitaban más privacidad, eso lo sabía Lucy. ¿Pero cómo irse de ahí sin levantar sospecha? El gato maulló. Le contó a Levy lo que iban a hacer.

_Discúlpame gatito_. La rubia aventó de forma un tanto brusca al animal, lo que provocó que saliera corriendo del lugar. Lucy, preocupada por el felino que se le había escapado, salió en busca de el.

— ¡Gatito, espera!

— ¡Te acompaño a buscarlo, Lu-chan!— y así ambas se retiraron de la heladería, dejando asombrados a unas personas que estaban comprando nieves y a un muy molesto dueño.

—¡Esperen, no me han pagado!— se iba a lanzar en busca de las chicas, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

—Yo pagaré por ellas, señor.

**.**

Detrás de unos arbustos, ambas respiraban con algo de dificultad por el esfuerzo realizado. Lucy tardó un poco para encontrar al gato y Levy le siguió, preocupada. Acordaron ocultarse para ver como marchaba la cita. Lucy tuvo ganas de jalarse el cabello de frustración, al ver que habían olvidado pagar por sus helados. Lejos de ayudar a Juvia, había arruinado su cita con Gray, pues, después de pagar, salieron de ahí.

—No te sientas así, Lu-chan. Hiciste lo que pudiste por ayudar a Juvia. Mañana será otro día.

—Tienes razón. Mañana será otro día. — Tal vez, las cosas fueran mejor al día siguiente. Juvia había confiado en ella y le defraudó. No descansaría hasta ver a la maga de agua feliz.

Levy apoyó una mano en su hombro y las dos rieron al acordarse de su fuga. Si volvieran a ir a ese lugar—que no creían que fuera a pasar—, el jefe del local no las miraría con buenos ojos.

**.**

Nada más llegar al Gremio, las chicas le dieron las gracias a Gray. Levy le tendió el dinero de su helado y Gray no lo aceptó. Jet y Droy llegaron a preguntarle algo y se fue con ellos, no sin antes despedirse y agradecerle nuevamente al mago de hielo. Gray asintió y murmuró un " por nada".

—Yo te pagaré después, se me olvidó el dinero en la casa. — explicó Lucy, algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. — observó detenidamente al gato que dormía en los brazos de Hearthfilia. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó, sin tener demasiado interés ciertamente.

Lucy se extrañó. Él apuntó hacia el gato.

—No le he puesto nombre aún.

— ¿Qué te parece helado?

—Que original— apuntó Lucy, riendo. Juvia apareció de repente y opinó que "Gray-sama" sería bonito nombre. Gray desechó la idea instantáneamente. No le parecía para nada que llamaran a un gato por su nombre.

—Gato man— aconsejó desde la otra mesa Elfman. Todos se le quedaron viendo con un signo de interrogación.

Cada miembro de Fairy Tail opinó sobre qué nombre ponerle a la mascota de Lucy. Ninguno de los que le dijeron terminó por convencerla, así que, mientras encontraba un nombre que le gustara para el, le diría "gatito"

— ¿Te gustan los gatos? — A Gray no le fascinaban, pero tampoco los detestaba. Le daban igual. Dio un leve cabeceo que Lucy interpretó como un sí. — ¿Me harías el favor de cuidarlo esta noche?

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que no me quiero encariñar tanto con el. Ya sabes, pronto llegará un día en el que…

—Está bien.

Lucy sonrió, pues no esperaba que él fuera a aceptar cuidarlo. Se miraba que a él le gustaba más estar solo.

—Muchas gracias, Gray.

Erza bajó las escaleras en compañía de Natsu y de Happy. Se dirigieron hacia Gray y Lucy.

—Mañana partiremos a una misión, chicos. Necesito que estén temprano aquí, pues nos espera un largo viaje. — Pasó la vista por los muchachos, quienes asintieron —Lucy, te recomiendo que alguien te cuide al gato, no lo podrás llevar.

Natsu y Happy se emocionaron ante la idea de una nueva aventura, al igual que Gray y Lucy.

Al parecer, el plan de juntar a Juvia con Gray tendría que esperar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Fin del capítulo III**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la demora, pero bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, no me gustan los romances rápidos, pues aún no se nota interés por ninguna de las dos partes, pero eso poco a poco irá cambiando. Creo que el siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo. No han aplicado aún los consejos del libro de Levy, puesto que no hubo oportunidad ya que Gray estaba presente. Lucy y Levy hicieron lo que estuvo a su alcance para juntarlos pero no resultó como esperaban. A ver que hace Lucy después…

Ahora hay unas cuantas preguntas que quedan en el aire y que luego se irán resolviendo.

¿De qué se tratará la misión?

¿A Lucy le gustará Natsu?

¿Habrá triángulo amoroso? ¿O cuadrado?

¿Lucy se enterará algún día de que Gray estuvo encima de ella sin nada de ropa?

Entre muchas más.

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Espero pronto traer la continuación. Nos leemos : D

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
